Club Diamond
by spnfanboy
Summary: AU Modern day Merlin, where Morgana drags Merlin to a club and well... read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! This just happens to be my first Merlin FanFiction EVER! So please, enjoy and as always I am open to suggestions to improve my writing and help you, the reader, love my writing more as well! Well, see you in chapter 2!

"Morgana!" Merlin shouts as she inspects his entire wardrobe, "I just don't understand why none of this is good enough!" He continues

Seemingly, she ignores him and rustles through a bit more she sighs, "I guess this is good enough, but really, we need to go shopping someday soon." She holds up a black t-shirt and some really dark, really tight, jeans.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear that," Merlin starts, "It just doesn't suit me!"

"How can you know what works if all your closet consists of is baggy clothes!"

"Because, I know what I like" Merlin yells in defiance, "Fine," He says second guessing, it can't be that bad, "Just for tonight." He succumbs.

Morgana is in silent rejoice as she quickly hands him the clothes, "Okay, we're leaving in about two hours, so be ready! I have to get changed myself" She rushes, almost sprinting out of my room.

Suddenly Merlin's phone rings, he smiles at the ID because it's Gwen, one of his best friends.

"Hello?" I answer

"MERLIN!" She screams, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah, I know Gwen, I've been busy in my studies, " He makes an excuse, "hey, Morgana and I are going to a club tonight? Care to join us?" He offers, "We're leaving in a few hours."

"What club?" She asks, hesitantly

"Y'know, that one off of Desert Road." He trails off

"You mean Club Diamond?"

"Is that what it's called?" He says, fully knowing its name.

"You know I don't like that place, it's too…" She starts

"Trashy, I know Gwen, but come on, we haven't hung out in forever and this would be a great time to do it! You know you want to come, and a party with Morgana?" Merlin persuades

"Fine, I'll meet you there, but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello people of the world! I will let you go on with the story but please, enjoy yourself. As always I will accept any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Along with an overall feel of my story. A critique if you will.

"Merlin, it's time to go." Morgana knocks on his door. Merlin had been ready for hours, but really he was just nervous about tonight. Pondering the one condition that Gwen had wanted him to do.

He was walking out the door, when Morgana grabbed him, "You are not second guessing me now!" She says, stomping through their adjoining hallway in the apartment. "I have already gotten ready and God knows how long that took. We are going to this club and that is final." She screams still gripping his arm in an ever tightening vice.

She pushes him on the couch, "Tea?" Merlin nods, quickly.

"I'm not sorry for that" She states blatantly, "you need to have some fun in your life, sometimes you're very boring."

"No I'm not!" Merlin defends, "I am so much fun!"

"And what friends do you have to say for that?" Morgana says, smiling, hinting that she's joking, "Come on, we'll be late!"

"Late for what? It's a club, it will be open all night!" Merlin states, exasperated.

"Never mind that!" She says, pulling him out the door, tea in hand. The leave the complex and rounded the corner, they live in New York so they basically walk everywhere.

The street was crowded with people as they embarked on their mini-exodus to the club. Merlin never really liked the big city, it was something he got used to. Like the feelings of school, he has to go, not that he wants to. Yet, at the same time, he'd be lost without it. Accustomed to so many years with the love hate relationship.

As they came to a stop at the club, Merlin noticed for the first time the size of the line. It was enormous, now he knows why Morgana wanted to get here early. It was a quarter to seven and he could already see the pulsing lights and deafening music of the club. _Yay_ , he thought, _what a night of fun_.

People of all types crowded to get in, the "security guard" rather more like a "show me your tits" guard would let a selective few in at a time. Forcing other, not so appealing, candidates to the back of the line, in my case, for the third time.

Morgana of course had gotten in the first go around, simply by being the beautiful room mate that I have. She, almost, refused to go in without me, but the guard wasn't going to have it, with a quick, "Sorry, Merlin" She was off and lost in the blazing, pulsar of light.

"Hey, is this Diamond club?" A Stranger had asked

Merlin turned around, he was greeted with a sight like no other. A man, around six feet tall (~1.8 Meters for the literal rest of the world) looked at him. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. His skin pale and fair. Least to say, Merlin was stunned.

Clumsily he stuttered, "Y-yes it is?" More as a question than a statement

He was rewarded by the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. He almost couldn't believe his own ears, that sound was greater than any song he had ever heard. Or all the sounds of nature combined.

The man tapped his shoulders, "Hello? Sir?"

"Yes?" Merlin replied in a haze.

"Mind if I wait with you in line?" The stranger inquired, "That is, if it's okay with you." Merlin nodded his head in an affirmative yes. Not that he was paying attention, Merlin couldn't take his eyes of the man's lips, they were perfectly red. The color of a fresh apple. His jaw, sharp enough to cut diamond, steel, anything really. His features mimicking a man of honor, integrity, and determination.

To say that Merlin was attracted, was an understatement.

The line began to progress along, and they chatted away. Talking about anything, their favorite colors, foods, and even past experiences. Ones like: How old were you when you began to ride a bike, how old are you, are you enrolled in college, and Merlin's favorite, are you single?

The answer, for both men, seemed to be yes. Although as Merlin had soon leant, the man had just gotten out of a serious relationship. Although, neither knew the other's name, both were intrigued.

Merlin feared that if he was to learn the name of the man, the mystery would be gone. Therefore, so would his flame, the spark that keeps him interested. So fascinated.

Before they knew it, the were at the front. At long last, after nearly three hours, Merlin had gotten into the club.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was absolutely horrible, nothing like Merlin's usual tastes. The blond that he saw earlier was nowhere to be found, 'Too bad I didn't get his name' Merlin thought. He wondered the club a bit, looking for his friends. Morgana shouldn't be too hard to find, she loves the spotlight, just look to where there's the most of it. Sure enough, in the middle of the club she was dancing with quite an attractive man.

Merlin didn't want to bother her, and he went to a secluded table. He sat down, and ordered a drink, of course non-alcoholic. He watched the club from afar, studying an environment he never knew.

It was full of people, all of whom were dancing, hence a club. But it was different, he knew it wasn't classy, but this? It was like he walked straight into a brothel. The men pushed against women, the women against each other, it was kind of like a huge orgy and Merlin didn't want to be a part of it.

Out of nowhere, someone had tapped his shoulder, "Hello," They whisper sung, "it's me." Merlin turned around instantaneously, and found that it was Gwen. "Gwen!" He exclaimed, "It's been too long! Come here!" He wrapped his arms around Gwen. After the two pulled apart, she turned to the right, "This is my friend that I brought along with me, "She motioned to her friend, "His name is Arthur..."

It was the man, Merlin was sure of it, that blond hair. Those beautiful features, Gwen continued, "... he's new in town, and well, I wanted him to have a friend before I leave for work again."

Merlin stepped forward, still feeling that rush of adrenaline, he put out his hand. In a shaky voice he said, "H-hello, Arthur, I-I'm M-Merlin." Internally cursing his stuttering. Arthur took his hand and replied coolly with, "I do believe we've met," Smirked, "but, I guess that we can be friends" Then he laughed.

Merlin didn't really know how to reply, so he didn't. Arthur's smile faltered a little bit, undeterred he stepped forward, "Merlin? Care to dance?"

Merlin looked to Gwen, confused, she mouthed, "He's gay" Merlin nodded promptly. He looked at Arthur once again and said, "Yeah… I guess". Without missing a beat, Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Arthur started moving his body, in a heavenly way, Merlin knew he simply couldn't replicate it. Still, for the sake of his pride, and reputation, he tried, and failed. It ended in Arthur laughing, and Merlin's face getting an unusual shade of red.

Then, all of the sudden, a slow song came on, Arthur took a step closer as the DJ said, "As requested, we're gonna take things slow" His voice getting lower on the "Slow" part.

"Arthur, I-I need a drink, I'll be right back" Merlin stuttered, awkwardly, and ambled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gwen whisper-yells, "I find you a potential boyfriend and you go an be all awkward. Look at him! He's practically begging to be with you!"

"I-I don't know Gwen, it's been a while since I had a boyfriend. Maybe he's just being nice, you didn't introduce him to me."

"I did, but that didn't mean he had to ask you to dance with him! Look at him he's all lonesome."

"Merrrlin!" Morgana slurred, suddenly at his side, "I nee yuh tuh dahnce wih meh! Dis guis soooper hawt and Ah wanna get his attentihn."

Merlin stood confused at her outburst and "politely" declined her offer. "Gwen-" He was quickly cut off with, "This is my favor, the reason I came, Merlin please?"

He contemplated his answer, "But-"

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you can't just hide in your shell your whole life! If you won't find someone you love, I had to do it! I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone dammit!" Gwen all but screamed, exasperated.

"When you're gone? You're just going to England for the summer a-aren't you? A-and I have Morgana! I won't be completely alone."

"You need more than just one person Merlin. Us, humans, we're made to be social, to have connections with each other, we literally fall apart without them. I want you to be happy Merlin, I need you to be happy." She whispered at the end.

"Come here Gwen," Merlin rushed towards her, "I'm here for you. I'll go dance with him."

Merlin let go of her, and rushed back to Arthur before the song ended. When Merlin got to him, the song was already half over. That didn't stop Merlin, determined, he looked at Arthur, right into his endless blue eyes. He leaned into him and sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck. Arthur wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. They began to sway slowly, side to side, de lado a lado, no matter what language it was beautiful. Merlin never wanted that moment to end, ever, It was perfect, beautiful. It was like Merlin was home again, like he never left. It was like Merlin had known Arthur forever and ever, for an eternity being reunited with his lost half. Being reunited with his one true love.


End file.
